Boxman
Boxman is the ninth episode of season one and the ninth episode of the series. Summary Venturing further into the temple below the bar, everyone mostly gets separated from each other. Scott helps Carlos in a fight with Gonzalez, after Carlos turns Scott. Richie gets turned by Santanico but must help Seth pass a test inside a mental labyrinth, where faces from their past pop up in unexpected places, wherein they also reenact the robbery that led to Seth's imprisonment. During the test, Seth learns Richie killed their father, when they were kids, by setting him on fire. Tanner helps Kate through the temple, after she witnesses her mother overdosing on sleeping pills and her father wrecking the car rushing her to the hospital. Tanner leads Kate to a sacrificial room, hoping to appease the Gods of the culture he has studied all these years. Plot Richie has been dreaming of the fire that killed their father and awakens as his transition to a culebra is starting to show. Seth sees the two going into the RV and goes to save him, while Freddie, Jacob, Kate and Aiden go looking for Scott. In the RV, Richie tries to explain to Seth and it's revealed that it isn't a real door, but one to the labyrinth inside the mind. They must go through the labyrinth to free Santanico and the path will take Seth through the events that led to his imprisonment. Scott and Carlos head to the real RV and discover the bonds are not in there, as Seth hid them somewhere else. Scott runs back in to find his family and Freddie joins back up with the three to help them find Scott. They run into some culebras in the tunnels and they separate, with Jacob and Freddie, while Kate is with Aiden. Carlos goes into one of the chambers where Narciso is chained up and weakened, and says that Santanico cannot be allowed to be free from the temple. Seth and Richie are still in the labyrinth, as Aiden reveals that he's going to sacrifice Kate in the altar room, Freddie and Jacob are saved by a transformed Scott, and Carlos confronts Santanico in her chambers. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller Supporting Cast * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Lane Garrison as Pete Bottoms * William Sadler as Big Jim Thompson * James Remar as Ray Gecko * Tait Fletcher as Big Ass Prisoner * Jason Douglas as Warren Pritchard * Aaron Spivey-Sorrells as Beefy * Gregory Kelly as Cray * Sonny Carl Davis as Mean Old Bastard * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez * Joey G Morris as young Seth * Dodge Prince as young Richie * Samantha Esteban as Monica Garza Videos Next On From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - Episode 9|Boxman Promo Gallery Boxman.jpg Body Count *Ray Gecko-burned; killed by Richie Gecko Trivia *Seth finds out Richie killed their father. Continuity *Warren Pritchard returns in this episode. He was last seen in Place of Dead Roads. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters